listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of German language films
This is a list of films in the German language. *''Absolute Giganten'' (Gigantic) 1999 *''Advertising Rules!'' (Viktor Vogel - Commercial Man, 2001) *''Agnes and His Brothers'' (Agnes und seine Brüder) 2004 *''Aguirre: The Wrath of God'' (Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes) 1972 *''Aimée and Jaguar'' (Aimée und Jaguar) 1999 *''The American Friend'' (Der Amerikanische Freund) *''Anatomy'' (2000) *''Barfuss (2005) *''Der bewegte Mann'' (Maybe, Maybe Not, 1994) *''The Bitter Tears of Petra von Kant'' (Die Bitteren Tränen der Petra von Kant) *''The Blindflyers'' (Die Blindgänger) *''The Blue Light'' (Das Blaue Licht) *''Blueprint'' *''Das Boot'' *''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'' (Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari) *''Coming Home'' (Mein Vater) *''Day 26'' (Tag 26) *''Distant Lights'' (Lichter) *''Downfall'' (Der Untergang) *''The Edukators'' (Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei) *''En Route'' (Unterwegs) *''The Enigma of Kaspar Hauser'' (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle) *''Enlightenment Guarateed'' (Erleuchtung garantiert, 2000) *''Even Dwarfs Started Small'' (Auch Zwerge haben klein angefangen, 1970) *''Das Experiment, 2001 *Faust'' *''Fear Eats the Soul'' (Angst essen Seele auf), 1974 *''Das Fest des Huhnes'' (Festival of the Chicken), 1992 *''Fitzcarraldo, 1982 *Football Under Cover, 2008 *Four for Venice'' (2 Männer, 2 Frauen - 4 Probleme!?) *''Germany Pale Mother'' (Deutschland bleiche Mutter, 1980) *''Getting My Brother Laid'' (Mein Bruder, der Vampir) *''Go for Zucker! (Alles auf Zucker!) *''The Goalkeeper's Fear of the Penalty, 1972 *Good Bye Lenin!'' *''Grosse Freiheit Nr. 7, 1944 *''Harte Jungs, 2000 *Head-On'' (Gegen die Wand) *''Heart of Glass'' *''Heaven, 2002 *Heimat'' (Heimat - Eine Deutsch Chronik, 1984; Die Zweite Heimat - Chronik Eine Jugend, 1992; Heimat 3 - Chronik Einen Zeitenwende, 2004 *''Herr Lehmann'' (Herr Lehmann) 2003 *''Hippie Masala, 2006 *''Im toten Winkel'' *''In July'' (Im Juli, 2000) *''Journey Into Bliss'' *''Der junge Törless'' *''Katze im Sack'' *''Kleinruppin forever, 2004 *The Legend of Paul and Paula'' (Die Legende von Paul und Paula) *''Lessons of Darkness'' (Lektionen in Finsternis, 1992) *''The Lives of Others'' (Das Leben der Anderen) *''Life is all you get'' (Das Leben ist eine Baustelle, 1997) *''Lola, 1981 *Love in Thoughts'' (Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken) *''M, 1931 *The Man'' (Der Typ) *''Men Like Us'' (Männer wie wir) *''The Marriage of Maria Braun'' (Die Ehe der Maria Braun) *''Mephisto, 1981 *The Miracle of Bern'' (Das Wunder von Bern) *''Mostly Martha'' (Bella Marta) *''The Net'' (Das Netz) *''Netto'' *''Nightsongs'' (Die Nacht singt ihre Lieder) *''Nowhere in Africa'' (Nirgendwo in Afrika) *''Oi! Warning, 1999 *Pappa ante Portas, 1991 *The Princess and the Warrior'' (Der Krieger und die Kaiserin) *''The Red Jacket'' (Die rote Jacke) *''Razzia in Sankt Pauli, 1932 *''Rosenstrasse'' *''Run Lola Run'' (Lola rennt) *''Die Scheinheiligen'' *''Das schreckliche Mädchen'' (The Nasty Girl) 1989 *''Schultze Gets the Blues'' *''Sonnenallee'' *''Sophie Scholl: The Final Days'' (Sophie Scholl – Die letzten Tage) *''The Sons of the Great Mother Bear'' (Die Söhne der großen Bärin) *''Stroszek'' *''Summer Storm'' (Sommersturm, 2004) *''The Tin Drum'' (Die Blechtrommel, 1979) *''The Third Generation'' (Die Dritte Generation, 1979) *''This Very Moment'' (Milchwald) *''Triumph of the Will'' (Triumph des Willens) *''Tornado (Movie)'' (2007) *''Das Versprechen, 1995 *Was nicht passt wird passend gemacht'' *''What To Do In Case Of Fire'' (Was Tun, Wenn's Brennt) *''Das wilde Leben'' *''Wings of Desire'' (Himmel über Berlin) de:Liste bedeutender deutscher Filme lb:Lëscht vu groussen däitsche Filmer nl:Lijst van Duitse films pl:Lista niemieckich filmów zh:德國電影列表 Category:German-language films German